Ichigo & Rangiku The Marriage of the Strawberries
by shimigamix
Summary: Summary: after revealing Aizen's scheme, the captain's decide to make Ichigo an honorary captain for the district of Karakura Town and is placed in charge of the real world.  Ichigo & Rangiku teamed up to defeat the bounts Full summary inside
1. Prelude

Title-Ichigo Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto ~~ The Marriage of the Strawberries

Title may change

Anime: Bleach

Arcs: Bount, Arrancar, Hucuo Mundo, Zanpakutou Rebellion

Rating: T may change to M before the story is finished

Main pairs: Ichigo and Rangiku; Zangetsu And Haineko; Renji and Rukia; other character pairs as I remember them

Summary: after revealing Aizen's scheme, the captain's decide to make Ichigo an honorary captain for the district of Karakura Town and is placed in charge of the real world. Ichigo & Rangiku teamed up to defeat the bounts, now they will fight their Zanpakutou and fight in Hucuo Mundo; and in the process even fall in love with each other

Chapter one

Ichigo who after events of his first fight with Ichinose decides to train that night with his Zanpakutou to learn how to use his Bankai and learn a bit of kido from Tessai Tsukabishi . He could now use the first twenty defensive ones and up to number 60 Hado. And after the fight he learnt how to use Yoruichi's move, flash cry.

Now though,, when chasing after the bounts in the cave he got separated from the rest of the group. Continuing onward he once again hears and sees the bug-like dolls from the bount, Ugaki, this time trying to drag the vice captain of the 10th division into a shadow, and leaping in he uses Hado 4 White lighting and 33 Blue Fire Crash Down to destroy them in one fell swoop. Upon turning around, he carefully helps Rangiku in to a sitting position and with a little bit of encouragement from Rangiku after she praises Ichigo on his use of the two kido, does a Mid-level healing kido to the wound on her side.

That done the both of them team up to find the rest of everyone they came with. However the bounts leader had other plans when the wall in front of them disappears and they find themselves in the main room of the citadel.

Asking Rangiku to double-team against Kayira jin they actually manage to best him and also succeed in taking out all but Koga and his doll Dalk. Once in soul society Ichigo gives a report to captain Hitsugaya and requests that Rangiku is allowed to work with him after seeing how well she held her own. Hitsugaya, after hearing the report approves of the temporary transfer to Ichigo's earth division. In the end Ichigo and Rangiku end up defeating Kayira on soukya hill.

~~0~0~~

Afterward at a private dinner for the two of them at one of the nicer restaurants in soul society, Ichigo surprises both himself and Rangiku when he kisses her quite fervently, and reveals that he has held feelings for her since helping her back in the bount's cave and asks if she would consider being his girlfriend. She accepts and surprises him by saying that she felt at peace while working alongside him against the bounts, something she didn't feel much around Ichimaru Gin.

Later after Ichigo leaves for the real world, Rangiku begins to notice whispers of a echoic second voice when she's alone not to mention fuzzy glimpses of a person clothed in white and even a hollow's mask started showing up. Unaware that the same thing is happening to Ichigo, she files a request for a time of R&R in the human world.


	2. Learning About Inner Hollows

**Note I do not in anyway own bleach. The are the sole property of kudo tite and viz media**

**That over with please read on. And once done with that please examine the authors note after the story **

Chapter 1 Learning About Hollows and Meeting Allies Both Old and New

Ichigo was working on getting the rest of his kido perfected; he could now do Hado kido 61 through 80 and his defensive kido up to number 60. At this time he was working on 88 Hado Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon. However it wasn't going well, just a few days ago his hollow had showed up, effectively paralyzing him right in the middle of a battle with the Arrancar Yammy. His ribs still ached a bit from that mess. But worse than that Orihime, Chad and even Takatsuki were hurt because of his hollow's appearance.

~0~~0~0~~0~

It was amid this destruction going on downstairs that the busty vice captain of the tenth division stepped out of the senkaimon. 'That's my Ichigo for you always trying to improve his skills so he can better protect those close to him,' thought Rangiku as she stepped through the doors to the counter to ring the bell for service.

~0~~0~0~~0~

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone heard the ring the bell made which was convenient for Ichigo since he was exhausted from practicing his kido.

"Well, who do we have upstairs? Looks like a lieutenant's reiatsu." Urahara stated in his usual sing-song voice. Ichigo was already gone up the ladder, having sent a spirit pulse after hearing the bell to see who it was. Since he was in Bankai form it only took him a few seconds.

The next thing Rangiku knew she had a delicious pair of lips on hers and the next few minutes were simply delightful. If anything she was thinking Ichigo was the best kisser she had ever known. Ichigo was thinking something entirely different, mainly that her reiatsu felt a bit off, but that that didn't stop him from giving his girlfriend's lips some delectable

company.

~0~~0~0~~0~

"So Rangiku-san what can we do for you?" asked Urahara.

"Well, I came for a time of R well that and to figure out why my reiatsu feels weird and the weirdest thing is that I've began hearing an echoic voice in my inner world." answered Rangiku.

When Rangiku looked at Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessi's shocked expression, this was the point when she got frightened. Tentatively she asked " Why does everyone look like that?" It was at this point that Ichigo managed ask her " 'Have you seen someone that looks like you in your inner world; maybe even a mask that looks like a hollow's?' 'Yes, why?'" At this Ichigo looked at Urahara and said two words "Inner Hollow?' 'Looks like it'" said Urahara

"What do you mean 'inner hollow.' You mean I have a hollow in my inner world?" asked Rangiku fearfully.

"Your not the only one. I do and according to Urahara here, there are at least 8 others that have them as well who call themselves Vaizards. I was approached by one a few nights ago by the leader of them Shinji Hikaro. He said that I should go with them to train to get my hollow under control. Judging from what happened with the aranncar a couple days ago, I'm gonna go and see what kind of help they can offer and from the sound of things you probably should too."

"That would be advisable Kurosaki, and for you too Rangiku-san. Ichigo because his hollow probably already has access to his bankai and maybe the kido he's leant. Also from what I've heard he has maskless hollow For that reason his inner battle will be very difficult. Yours will be hard but not as hard mainly because you have yet to activate your bankai. But if your hollow has no mask yours will be hard, real hard" stated Urahara to Ichigo and Rangiku.

"The Vaizards make their home about 5 miles south of here in an abandoned warehouse with a basement just as large as mine so having an area to train at will be no problem" said Urahara.

By this time Rangiku's face had gone through about seven different expressions some of them being fear, terror, and dread. Ichigo took her hand and drew her into a comforting hug and said "We'll get through this together. For now though let's get some sleep.'

'Alright, but where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo froze and for good reason and it could be summed up in 2 words 'his dad'.

"Gimme a sec.' 'She could…' ' Oh no, Yoruichi's enough for you Urahara. I guess you'll be with me. Since tomorrow's Saturday we'll sleep in and head for the vaizards after lunch. 'Sounds good to me, let get my gigi, some clothes, and then we can go alright'

'Sound's good to me." Replied Ichigo.

~0~~0~0~~0~

While Rangiku was getting her gigi Urahara was describing the process of subduing an inner hollow. Basically the process involved sending one to his or her inner world at which point the battle to subdue the hollow would begin. While that happened inside, outside there will be a barrier to contain the hollow controlled body; to further contain the hollowfied body everyone fights the body for a period of ten minutes. This prevents the barrier from being destroyed by the hollow and also has the effect of wearing the hollow down. Once the hollow has been subdued the body stops and what armor the hollow used to defend itself will disintegrate leaving only your hollow mask. Once that happens you need to train to use your mask, and to summon your mask you need to put your hand over your face, think about your hollow, and pull down. "Hey Ichigo, ready to go?' 'Yeah, I'm ready let's go get some sleep." Oh Ichigo, I called a mutual friend to help with your training. He'll be here in a couple days at most."

Meanwhile at the airport…

Dialing a friend's number, Adam tries to get a hold of Ichigo. "What, his voicemail, well at least I can tell him that I'm gonna be there soon. Hey Ichigo its me Adam. I just got in at the airport and I'll be over in about 20 minutes. I'm gonna try to get a hold of your dad to let him know that I'm here as well. I'll try to get a hold of you later, bye." Digging thru my address book, I pressed send on Isshin's clinic number.

At the Kurosaki residence Isshin's phone rang, thinking it was about patient refs with Ryuken, he answered the phone. "Hello Kurosaki clinic, this is Isshin speaking, I hope this isn't about patient refs' 'Patient refs, I don't know about that but I do know that your good friend Adam is about 15 minutes away from your house.' 'Hey, Adam how are you doing?' 'Doing great, I heard that something big was going down this winter with some shinigami misfit, so I came to see if there was any kind of help I could offer especially in vaizard training.' 'Hey how do you know…' 'Hey the last time Urahara called he asked if I could assist with his and his girlfriend's training.' 'Yeah Ichigo has a hollow in him and it looks like he gave some of its reiatsu to her during the bount invasion.' 'Well that's predictable given his lack of control. Anyway, I be there in about 10 minutes.' 'Alright, Ichigo'll be here about then.' ' Till then, Isshin'"

"Hey dad, who was that just now?' 'That was Adam from the United States; he said he'll be here in a few minutes Yuzu.' 'He's the one that the lives in Indiana, right?' 'Yeah, is the guest room ready for him.' 'Yeah it's ready' 'Great now I need to get ready to surprise my son as soon as he walks in."

8 minutes later

"Well, here we are, the Kurosaki home and clinic. Just give me a sec to take care of my dad.' 'Your dad?' 'Yeah, he likes to ambush me at any opportunity he can, so I try to head him off whenever I can. Its thanks to this upbringing that my reflexes are on par with a captains and… right on cue." mentioned Ichigo. "Hey Son Prepare for Isshin Special Attack 6. On guard.'" And so the Kurosaki royal all-stars battle started; as Rangiku, Yuzu, and Karin took in the scene a taxi pulled up dropping off one Adam Deffendall alias ShimigamiX. "Thanks Urahara what do I owe you?' 'Special rate, $10. Here's a twenty and keep the change.' 'Hey be careful, father and son are fighting again.' 'Yeah, I remember a lot of those while they were visiting me. Yep I definitely am going to have fun watching this. Take care."

Walking up the walk, the sounds of a monumental war was coming from the front door.

"Hey, what in the name of the spirit king is going on here?" I asked as I neared the door.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo's girlfriend and from the feel of your reiatsu you must at least a vice captain level. I am Adam Deffendall from the states and have known the Kurosakis for as long as I can remember.' 'Yes, I am Ichigo's girlfriend, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Say how did you know that I was a…' 'I'll talk about that later, just as soon as father and son quit fighting here.'" Adam told her. "'Dammit old man will you quit it already!' 'I will never stop doing this until you ready to take care of yourself!" shouted Ichigo and Isshin.

I replied, much to the amusement of myself and Karin "Yeah right, you say that each and every time and you still do it whenever you can, Isshin and when Ichigo does lay it into you go cry to the poster of maskai."

When everything had calmed down and a polite round of intros I threw a couple presents "Hey Yuzu, Karin think fast." I said as I tossed their respective gifts to them. "Hey what kind of weird thing did you get us this time Adam.' 'Well, open and I'll explain them."

2 minutes later the floor had varied pieces of paper on the floor and everyone was trying to make sense of the gifts. "Karin that may look like a soccer ball but it isn't. Its called a rieshi sphere. The way you use it is by placing your hands on it and by concentrating your spiritual pressure into it you can create a shield around you that will block a lot of different attacks both physical and spiritual. The best part is that it won't drain any energy. Once you create shield it draws only minute amounts of energy to sustain it. Yuzu yours was a bit harder to find but I eventually settled on the American soul society version of the spiritual first aid kit and best thing is that it is fully stocked and interchangeable with the Japanese soul society version. I'm gonna go turn in I'm tired. G'night." And with that I excused myself to the upstairs to drop my stuff off and see if Ichi and Ran were still up.

"Hey Ichigo you still up?' 'Yeah, come on in Adam.' 'Thanks." coming inside his I decided to give a more formal intro to Rangiku and motioning with hand I proceeded to do just that. "My name is Adam Dwayne Deffendall and I am 23 years old. By now you have probably noticed that I have nearly as large pressure as Ichigo here. This should explain things a lot easier then just telling you." and with that I pressed my own soul badge to my body.

Seeing her stunned expression was well worth it and when finally she recollected her jaw from the basement I continued, " and as you can tell from my clothes I am a shinigami and my alias is Shimigamix. I have achieved bankai and mastered using most if not all of my hollow abilities and as such I will be helping you master yours. And I do believe we have company. You all can out now I know you all are there." And wordlessly casting way of binding 4 and 9 I opened the window and blocked the light-shade on the ceiling. Almost on cue a male white haired 15 year looking child and 21 year looking female sat on or came in the window. At that time noises were coming from the ceiling and catching the expression on the kid with white hair face; I again cast crawling rope out of the window and angled it toward the 4 distinct signatures above me. Almost immediately 4 different voices let loose with strings of expletives so loud that nobody had trouble telling who was who. Then with the grace that comes with years of experience I yanked the roped misfits into the room with one fluid motion that had everyone's jaws save Ichigo and the two previously at the window so far through the ground that someone back home in Indiana would've had to of seen it jump 20 feet in the air.

Once everyone had calmed down and recollected their jaw I introduced my self to the white haired way older than he looks kid. "Captain Hitsugaya of Gotei-13 of the tenth division, it is an honor to meet you in person. My name is Adam Deffendall and I am a good friend of Ichigo. I hail from the country America from the state Indiana. Words of your accomplishments have reached my ears. I am twenty-three years old and am a fellow shinigami and captain with all of the abilities that should come with such a high post. The young lady beside you is no doubt acting captain Hinamori Momo of the 5th division one of the foremost kido experts the Gotei-13 has to offer I might add." Looking at the group I reeled in, I continued with a certain pineapple, "Abarai Renji vice captain of 6th squad currently serving under the head of the Kuchiki clan Byakuya Kuchiki. And the fine lady next to you is the heiress of the Kuchiki clan Rukia Kuchiki, though currently unseated by the actions of her brother, she can dish it at the level of a vice captain I'm sure. The gents behind you two are of the 11th division, which while under the leadership of Zaraki Kenpachi whom I believe is ironically the 11th Kenpachi, the division is currently titled the combat division. The shaven one is Ikkaku maderade one of the most skilled Zanjutsu practitioners in the whole of the Gotei 13 and the last one is Yumichika whose currently the 5th seat by choice. Excluding Yumichika Rukia Hinamori and Rangiku every one else has achieved bankai to one extent or its equivalence." Turning toward the bed I finished "and you are Rangiku Matsumoto the current vice captain of the tenth division serving under the young tensai Captain Hitsugaya." I ended my small rant with a sigh that signaled that I knew much more than that.

The overall effect was similar to the last one and I would of laughed at the expressions present had I not noticed 5 distinctly hollow signatures about nine blocks away and letting off a nasty expletive I mentioned that we had 4 Arrancar and 1 Espada-class visitors. The effect was interesting to say the least. Everyone was either trying use their soul candy or badges so frantically that I cast way of binding 9 Disintegrating Circle on everyone to calm their stupidity down so I could inform them that I already cast a barrier on anyone with even the slightest bit of spiritual pressure so that they couldn't be sensed by any enemy.

With the calmness factor somewhat restored added that all of them were growing more frustrated by the minute. One by one I released every one but Ichigo and Rangiku. "Listen at the moment are either of you two able keep your hollow silent at all during periods of stress." Both shook their heads in the negative so I continued "me and the rest of them will take care of the of the Arrancars I myself will confront the Espada. You two will defend this house and only that get it' 'got it' 'good." And with that I jumped out the window

**Note hey sorry about not updating my story as soon as wanted but I have had a hectic pace in my life recently. Between moving three times since posting this story and losing internet access in the last two months I haven't had even the time (hey I'm typing this at 3:35am coz I can't sleep). However I wanted to give you a few heads up about this chapter.**

**One hinamori will in this story take Rangiku's place since she will be just as busy as Ichigo (note she will not whine "Aizen-sama" at all or its Ichimaru's fault) she is also much levelheaded in this story and her rank is acting captain. Also for that matter so is Kira and Hisagi**

**Two this chapter some what intros Adam Deffendall or shimigamix in shingami form his profile is below**

**Name: Adam Deffendall Aka Shimigamix**

**Gender: Male**

**description: 5'5" dirty blond hair light build age 23**

**Primary Zanpaktou: Kaze no ken (wind sword) **

**Shikai release: slice through the winds of fate kaze no ken**

**Spirit: two different females that look like a certain 7th division captains**

**swords both have vastly different personalities**

**Sealed: a standard dashio pair of swords(standard kantana and short sword)**

**Shikai: both look like Shunsui K.'s shikai which have characteristic attacks**

**of Inuyasha and sessshmaru**

**Shikai attacks: Busgahma (for the moment this is Shunsi Kyoraku's only direct attack)**

**Single & Double* Wind Scar (this attack sends five waves through the ground at the enemy)**

**Single & Double* Backlash Wave (wrapping the wind scar around the sword adam can cut through any energy attack and send it back)**

**Barrier Buster (not an actual attack it rips the fabric of any barrier and tears it open)**

**Single & Double* Adamant Barrage (One of the more devastating attacks of kaze no ken it will launch spears of diamond at the enemy. Also can used to destroy more powerful barriers)**

**The sword that was the short sword also has incredible healing powers it can return to life those who were wrongly slain or are terribly injured **

**Bankai: twist the slicing wind around my enemy, Kaze riym shite imasu Kaze no Ken (piercing wind sword)**

**Bankai special attribute: wraps wielder in a shield of wind which when struck by the enemy steals minute amounts of reiatsu**

**Bankai attacks: all shikai attacks plus**

**Dragon Scales(green scales form on the sword and by concentrating one can sense and see a enemy's vortex of energy by cutting the vortex it is possible to kill in one stoke)**

**Meido Zangesta ha(for this attack the blade turns starry black and one of two attacks can used one a ball of black tears along the path of the blade and sucks anything it hits inside it toward the next world two same concept as before except several blades of black hit the target)**

**Baksaiga wave(a wave green energy hits the enemy and explodes upon connection the real damage is soon shone after the battle though as it interferes with healing of any kind)**

**Hollow Zanpaktou: Buster**

**Release phase: Destroy the peace **

**Spirit: looks just like a hollow version of Adam himself **

**Sealed: regular katana**

**Shikai: grows to buster size(much like on final fantasy advent children)**

**Bankai: stays same size but can be spilt into all six swords fully compatible**

**with Kaze no Ken's shikai or bankai**

**Bankai release: devastate all creation, buster bankai**

**Master kido expert. Can cast all kido and modify any of them to suit the current need **

*** simply means the attack can come from both swords at once there by increasing the damage done by the attack**

**Next chapter Invasion one: Grimmjow and crew vs. Adam and Hitsugaya's team.**


	3. Invasion Number I: part 1

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto ~~ The Marriage of the Strawberries

Author's note; I am gonna be breaking the battle into two chapters with Hitsugaya, Momo, Renji , and Rukia's fight in this chapter while Ikkaku and ShimigamiX's battle will be next. Also I will be basing the fights on where they happened in the anime. Ps I will be inserting two surprises in ShimigamiX's battle. Watch fer 'em. The theme music for these two chapters is "Dance to the Death" (which is Adam's hollow theme by the way ) by Yoko Shimomura from Kingdom Hearts II Original Soundtrack; and the "The Encounter" from the same game(which is his regular theme).

Chapter Two

Invasion Number I: Grimmjow and Crew vs. Adam and Hitsugaya's team: Part I (Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rukia, Renji)

One lone figure stood high above town and though he may have appeared collected, calm even, he wasn't. As he stood there he simply counted the number of reaitsu's he found in addition to that Kurosaki kid Ulquiorra Cifer mentioned earlier. As he was doing this a large rip in the air opened behind him.

"Were you followed?" asked the figure

"No Grimmjow-sama we were not.' 'Good I don't them spoiling our fun as we correct Ulquiorra's mistake of letting Ichigo live. I found at least ten more targets that he "forgot" to take care of as well if not more. You got a fix on … what the hell Ichigo's and someone else's just disappeared. Well now I am pissed, he somehow managed to hide his and another's reaitsu."

"Actually he didn't, I did." mentioned a voice that held a twinge of smugness in it. "Well who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" queried Grimmjow while turning from facing his fraccion to facing a group of shimigami.

Looking over the group of seven he wondered just who said that. It must of showed in his face because a guy who looked like he was on the higher side of 6 foot and a slightly muscled fame answered him.

"If your wondering who just mentioned that small tidbit then look no further then right here about five feet in front of you" replied the same guy standing in front of him. Looking back at the spot the guy previously occupied there was a fading image.

" My name is Adam Deffendall, Aka ShimigamiX. What is your name arrancar?' 'My name is Espada 6 Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.' '6 huh, well I best be careful because you look like you could pouch a hole through any of us here. Guys be extra careful around these hollows coz their zanpaktou releases are not anything like a Shinigami's. What say you Captain? You ready to kick these guy's asses back to Hueco Mondo?"

"Yeah. Can I assume that your taking the espada then, Adam,' 'Yes.' then I will take the one with the half mask." replied Toshirou indicating Shawlong Qufang.

"I'll take the big blonde one next to that one Hitsugaya took" mentioned Hinamori directing her hand at Nakim Greendina.

"I'm taking the other big guy" Ikkaku said aiming his zanpaktou at Edorad Leones.

Renji went next facing a bull like one "This guy is mine," waving at Ilfort Grantz

Rukia pointed at Diroy Linker saying "He's nothing but trouble waving a stick"

One by one shinigami and aranncar disappeared leaving me and the espada standing over what looked like a business area.

"Sooo are you ready to die Grimmjow" I asked lazily drawing my twin zanpaktou off my back. "Heh, not yet, in fact I'm just getting started" howled Grimmjow as my zanpaktou and his met in a shower of sparks.

~0~~00~~0~

Toshirou and Hinamori shoupoed into existence above a series of apartments and unfortunately recognized who lived below them just as their aranncar opponents appeared in front of them.

Inuoe Orihime was just getting ready to get to sleep when she felt two familiar and two hollow-shinigami like reiatsu.. Recognizing that all four were right above her house, she rushed to take a look out her window. Looking out she saw two shinigami. She identified the two of them as Captain Hitsugaya and acting Captain Hinamori Momo, and two people that had white clothes and mask parts on their face which looked like part of a hollow's mask. The first one's broken mask consisted of a helmet of sorts while his left eye was covered by what appeared to be a set of piano keys. The second one's mask covered the entirety of his right face and looked like a human skull.

Toshirou was just beginning his fight with his opponent when he recognized that the arrancar was keeping up with him too easily and decided to up the ante with his shikai but even then he was had pressed to even land a hit on the guy. Sparing a look at Hinamori's direction he noticed that everyone was duking it out with their own enemy.

"So arrancar what is your name." asked Hitsugaya. "I am the unidecimo arrancar Shawlong Qufang, first in the service of Grimmjow-sama, and since I gave mine I think is only fair that you give me yours shinigami.' 'Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya, tenth division of the Gotei XIII. And would I be correct in assuming that you're the 11th strongest aranncar in Aizen's army?", finished Toshirou. "No you would not captain. Only the espada are ranked strongest or number 1 to weakest number 10; the lesser numerous are ranked according to the order they were born. That taken into consideration it would rude of me to not release my zanpaktou for you. Snip Tijereta.", intoned Shawlong before there was a flare of reiatsu. A similar flare came from Hitsugaya, indicating that he activated bankai.

Meanwhile

Hinamori was definitely thinking about calling to release their limiters' but there was no way she could do it with out attracting more unwanted attention from the arrancar she currently was facing. She had already released Tobiume into shikai. And this arrancar was pressing her slowly into a corner. So thinking of a plan to request the limiters taken off and getting her out of the corner at the same time, she waited for the chance to execute the plan. The chance came up when she asked about the high speed movement that he was using.

"So just what are using to move so fast here, because of the sound can I assume that it has nothing to do with flash step?' 'You're correct, its not shumpo, but its sonido.' 'Sonido huh. So tell me do you arrancars have any other different techniques that are similar to our own?' 'Why should I tell you, …" At this time Hinamori started whispering the incantation for a mid level binding spell and was finishing it up. "… you guys are gonna die anyway so why delay the obvious.' 'Your right why delay it, in fact let me give you a parting gift. Way of binding 61 six rods, prison of light." and with those words Nakim Greendina cramped up and found that he couldn't move. Once he had been subdued for the moment Hinamori quickly requested that their limiters be removed. It was at that time Hitsugaya's opponent released his zanpaktou.

~0~~00~~0~

Rukia could not see how that this guy could of become an arrancar. Mainly for the reason that he was the same level as an unseated grunt from the 11th division. Having Chad hang back because he was still injured, she dispensed with the pleasantries. "So what's your name arrancar?' 'My name is Diroy Linker the 16th arrancar, what's yours?' 'Vice captain of the 13th division of the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Rukia. Prepare to die." Rukia finished. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" intoned Rukia as she activated her zanpaktou.

Just now spotting the adjutant badge on her arm, Chad was wondering when she made vice captain, especially when her brother requested (okay more like demanded) that she would never hold a seat of any kind. And Diroy was thinking that Rukia's shikai looked beautiful yet cold, like an ice like death. He wasn't far away in his thoughts about it.

Rukia's shikai activated and she was holding a plain white nodachi with an equally as long ribbon attached to the hilt. It was the last thing Diroy ever saw as ice in the shape of a circle rose up his legs. He jumped up and was surprised to see Rukia smirk. She explained, "My first attack, tsukishiro freezes not only the ground but everything above it in a pillar of ice. So by the time you pull your weapon out, your frozen and dead." True to her words the ice on the ground leapt up and froze linker. The next second the ice broke and turned to dust, along with the arrancar.

Thinking that it might be best to go to Urahara's place, especially since Rangiku and Ichigo were an item now, she and Chad made their way there.

~0~00~0~

Renji flash stepped in front of the Urahara shoten just ahead of Ilfort Grantz. He barely got a chance to turn around before he was attacked that he had to jump back to avoid injury. "Roar, Zabimaru" shouted Renji as his shikai came to life. After another minute of steel clashing fury, both stopped to assess their opponents.

"So what's your name arrancar?' 'Ilfort Grantz, the 15th arrancar in the service of lord Grimmjow and lord Aizen. What is yours shinigami?' 'My name is Abarai Renji the lieutenant of the 6th division of the Gotei 13." shouted Renji as he slung his weapon at Ilfort, earning the arrancar a small cut. "Heh looks like you got some skill but will it be enough to beat me." yelled Ilfort as he charged Renji.

~0~00~0~

While Hitsugaya was prepared for Shawlong, he had no idea what an arrancar's release would be so remembering Adam's warning he got ready for the worst. Hinamori also was concerned about his release; the pressure, while nowhere high enough to hinder her, was capable of breaking the binding on her opponent. She was right to worry because that was the second reason of shawlong's release.

While Hitsugaya was getting ready to face Shawlong, Shawlong himself had two reasons for releasing his ressureccion. He gave the first right before releasing, but the second was to give off enough pressure to break the binding on Nakim Greendina.

Hinamori's only warning that nakim's binding was going to shatter, was the thought that it was, because once the binding was off she was slammed onto the roof of the building they were fighting on. The one of two saving graces she had was that her earpiece was on her right ear, which was sandwiched between her head and the roof.

Hitsugaya had his hands full, literally. 'Adam was correct, their release was nothing like ours' he thought as he continued to fight against Shawlong who now was stronger than him while on 80% limiter even with bankai. Shawlong was practically giddy; he was virtually handing this idiot's ass to him so much that he got a little sloppy. And it showed though his actions cause he got cut. Nothing serious but enough to start slowing him down.

Hitsugaya was…an interesting mix of being angry, irritated, and scared. Angry because the other arrancar had launched hinamori into the roof; irritated that Shawlong was mocking him by keeping unharmed; and scared that hinamori was seriously hurt from the blow.

Hinamori was fine because of Ichigo telling her how he survived the majority of his encounters, namely using his reaitsu as a body shield. Therefore the other saving grace she had was she only had been winded by the body slam and was combat ready in about a quarter of the time. But she decided to give her self another leg up by playing dead and waiting for the signal that their limiters could be removed.

~0~00~0~

Renji was starting to get irked that he couldn't seem to land a blow against his opponent. He couldn't even find a chance to use bankai, that is until a huge explosion hit Ilfort in the back. Turns out that Chad and Rukia saw the battle from a distance and decided to give a little help, with a power punch from Chad and a Hado 31 pale fire crash down combo. Said combo gave Renji the chance to use bankai, unfortunately it angered Ilfort enough to use his release. "Skewer del Toro." yelled Ilfort.

The others looked on in baited breath to see what an arrancar's release looked like. Surprise and incredulity were the main looks on Chad, Rukia, and Renji's faces. They also noted that he looked like a bull, which considering he is hollow, he got many of the same qualities as bull. They only had two seconds to get out of his way. "This is my true power, get used to it." roared Ilfort.

~0~00~0~

Back with Hitsugaya and Hinamori's battles Hinamori had cast a binding spell so she could inform the others they would be able to release the limiters unfortunately in order to use it she would have to make hand signals to activate it.

It was at this time two things happened one, Rin from the 12th division informed her that they could release in ten seconds; two, Nakim noticed the earbud and moved to squash it so they finish these guys off. But Nakim never got that far, because Hinamori got permission to release the limiters and getting up, stopped the punch that would of knocked her head off, and activated the kido informing everyone they could release.

"Limiter Release" intoned Renji as a tattoo of a **Camellia **disappeared from his chest.

"Limiter Release" intoned Rukia as a tattoo of a **Snowdrop** disappeared from her chest.

"Limiter Release" intoned hinamori as a tattoo of a **Lily of the Valley **disappeared from her chest.

"Limiter Release" intoned Hitsugaya as a tattoo of a **Daffodil **disappeared from his chest.

Invasion Number I: Grimmjow and Crew vs. Adam and Hitsugaya's team: Part 2 (Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Renji, Ikkaku, ShimigamiX Adam)

Coming soon

Endnotes

Alright another chapter finished. I want to take the time here to that I'm sorry for the delay. Had my grandfather go thru knee surgery and kidney stones so I was basically the only one who could drive him anywhere and keep maintenance going on the farm.

Anyway enough on that. On to ShimigamiX's bankai appearance

Bankai appearance

When Adam activates bankai his robes turn silver grey with black highlights (Note these highlights constantly change) and boots the same color. Another change is the fact that a large cushion of air gathers at his feet thus allowing him to slide around enemy attacks.

The last change is Kaze no ken, it stays the same but changes position from his hands to hanging in thin air behind his back. To use his attacks in this state he can either use his eyes and mental commands or his hands (kind of like Senbonzakura). Naturally the speed of the attacks are different depending on which way he attacks.

Bankai second scene

In this stage Adam can summon his attacks in droves; each hit in this form is the equivalent of 10% of the original attack

Bankai final scene

This was inspired by Byakuya's final scene. Adam gathers all of his power onto his zanpaktou causing Kaze no ken to shimmer black and white due to the energy. two wings fold out glowing black and white one color on each side. instead of only thrusting Adam can slice too, increasing the damage output.


End file.
